Timeless Hearts
by IbeWildBella
Summary: The Mouris are being targeted! More specifically, Ran! Who will end up saving their lives? What is wrong with Kaitou Kid? (has brief crossovers from other animes) My first Fan Fiction. Warning! OC (Original Characters, original plot? idk.) Future fluff and various pairings, as requested. Eventually.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

"Timeless Hearts"

Summarization/Plot; The Mouris are being targeted! Why are they targeting Ran? Who will end up saving their lives?

Disclaimers: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Magic Kaito. Detective Conan/Case Closed and Magic Kaito belong to their respective owners.

Author's Notes/Message: This is my first ever Fan Fiction, so I apologize for how bad it is and how I mess up the characters reactions or choices. I also apologize for any errors, if you see any please let me know so I can fix them. Uh, yeah, please enjoy!

Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day. The wind was light and clouds were lazily drifting across the sky.

Sonoko was waiting outside the Mouri detective agency. "Hurry up Ran!" She screamed up the stairs.

"Sorry Sonoko! Be right down!" Ran called down to her. "Hurry up! Come on Conan!"

"Coming!" The boy yelled.

They rushed down the stairs, tossing a "We are heading out!" behind them.

Conan and Ran run down the stairs to meet Sonoko on the street curb.

"Man, you guys take forever!" Sonoko says sighs. "Sorry Sonoko." Ran apologizes. "We are going to be late because of you both!" Sonoko yells. "Then lets go!" Ran says. The girls head toward their high school, while Conan met up with the Junior Detective League.

Meanwhile, Mouri Kogoro was sleeping at his desk like usual, when he was woke up by the phone. He yawns and answers the phone. "Mouri detective agency."

"Ah, Mouri-kun, perfect. I need to talk to you. Do you mind coming down to the police station?" Megure said. "Ah?" Mouri replied. "Can you come down to the station?" Megure asked. "Ah… Sure? Give me a minute. I'll be right there soon." Mouri mumbles into the phone.

"Great. Bye." Megure says. Mouri then grumbles to himself about how amazing and cool Yuuko-chan is, while he slowly got dressed and ready to leave. He closes up the place behind him.

Mouri heads over to the police station, feeling disgruntled thanks to his hangover and that Megure would call him over so early on a Monday.

"Ah Mouri-kun! You made it!" Megure greeted Mouri, who was ready to be disgruntled at the inspector. Megure was at someone desks, on the phone.

"What is all of this about Inspector?" Mouri snapped at Megure.

"Sorry, Mouri. I'll explain in a minute." Megure says, before turning back to his phone call.

"Yes, I'm still here. So, later today then? Great. See you then. Bye." Megure says before hanging up the phone.

"Alright Mouri-kun, I am sorry for dragging you down here early in the morning, but I wouldn't if this wasn't important. Right?" Megure says.

"I suppose…" Mouri says unconvinced.

"Any way, come this way, I will have Takagi get some coffee for us, but you want to be part of this meeting." Megure says.

"Sure, sure…" Mouri grumbled. Megure led Mouri over to his desk, where he called Takagi to get coffee for the both of them.

As Takagi was out grabbing the coffee, Megure began to fill Mouri in.

"So, Mouri-kun, I apologize again for calling you so early today, but I am afraid we have received anonymous information that you and your daughter are being targeted by a gang of thugs. They appear to wish to kill your daughter to punish you. Does anything sound familiar to you?" Megure said seriously.

"WHAT?!" Mouri yelled.

"Please remain calm, Mouri-kun. Allow me to fill you in. We have received a packet of information regarding a supposed targeted of a gang of thugs that recently had their boss taken down by police. They supposedly blame you because of your testimony that lead to their boss being caught. According to the anonymous person, they are going to kill you daughter tomorrow at 7 when she leaves the house. Then they will go after you in anyway possible. There is additional information as to where their hideout is and how they will kill you and your daughter…" Megure says.

"Wait for just one second, Megure-kebu." Mouri interrupts.

"Yes? Is there something you need to say?" Megure asks concerned.

"There is no need for alarm. This is probably just some child's idea of a prank." Mouri says exasperated.

"What?! But the information should be at least worth checking out, it's so detailed…" Megure says.

"Exactly. It's too detailed. Trust me Megure-kebu, it would be a waste of time. How did you get this so called 'information'?" Mouri asks.

"Well, it was dropped off by the front desk by a mail man, who had been asked to deliver it to the security." Megure says.

"Exactly! Why wouldn't this so-called 'anonymous informant' come to the police to give their statement? Because it is just a fake! Besides, if anyone were to come after me or Ran, they would deal with the Great Sleeping Detective Mouri Kogoro!" Mouri proclaims loudly, following it with a stupid laugh.

"But…" Megure says worriedly.

"Relax Megure-kebu. If you believe this lie, you really need a vacation or something." Mouri says.

Megure looks as if he is about to insist, but then sighs like he's given up. "If you say so, Mouri-kun."

Meanwhile, Ran and Sonoko just got released from class and were heading home, when they bumped into someone on the street. Or more specifically, Ran bumped into the person while Sonoko watched and laughed.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Ran says flustered.

"Don't worry about it." The young man said. He had auburn-brown hair, and brown eyes. He quickly stood up, and offered Ran a hand up.

"Are you alright?" The young man asked concerned.

"Yes, I am. I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Ran tried to apologize, but the young man held up his hand and smiled.

"No worries, we were both at fault, as I was looking elsewhere." He admits.

"Oh, well then…" Ran starts to say but is interrupted by a loud shout.

"SYAORAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"A young woman with light brown hair and green eyes yells at the young man, who smiles and replies "What? Can't a man crash into a stranger and apologize in peace?"

"Don't you try to get smart with me!" The young woman begins to yell again, but stops as she spots Ran and Sonoko. "Oh! We are so sorry!" She says with a bow before dragging 'Syaoran' away.

"Sakura! I wasn't finished-" Whatever 'Syaoran' was saying was lost in the crowd as 'Sakura' dragged him away, leaving a confused Ran and Sonoko behind.

"Hmm… Interesting…" Sonoko says mischeviously.

"What?" Ran asks bewildered by what just happened.

"Oh nothing! Let's go! I need to get home, but first I will be kind and escort you home!" Sonoko announced like she was the queen of the world.

Ran follows, still wondering what had just happened but decides to push it aside for now.

When they arrive at the Mouri Detective Agency, aka Ran's home, Sonoko says "See ya Ran! I have a date tonight! Wish me luck! I'll call you when it's over!"

"Good Luck Sonoko! See you tomorrow!" Ran says, waving before she heads up the stairs to the house.

"I'm home!" Ran announces to the empty house.

"Huh? Where's dad?" Ran wonders. "Did he go out drinking again?"

Putting down her stuff, she moves into the kitchen to look at what she can cook. 'Hmm, should I make Inari?' Ran wonders to herself.

As she exits the kitchen, she sees a little black cat on the table.

'What? Since when was that there?' Ran wonders.

As Ran approaches it, she notices the cat's eyes were following her. "Is that a trick of the light?' Ran wonders.

Ran picks up the cat and notices on the collar tag, instead of a name, there was the screen with glowing text.

Ran watched as it changed from 'Hello!' to '3', '2', '1!'

The black cat explodes into confetti made of cherry blossom and lily petals that seemed to glow.

Ran freezes in shock, and let out a small whimper until she notices a white card floating down in the middle of the explosion, and she quickly snatches it out of the air.

Tomorrow night as the sun begins to sleep

I shall come to protect the Orchid Princess from the evil demons

She can be found seeking sanctuary in

The Heaven's Moon Light castle from the Land of Dreams,

Where only a lonely knight in truly strong armor may rescue her

I await our dances

~Daughter of Nyx,

Kaitou Moon

This is when Ran screams.

So, uh, yeah! That's it for now. What do you think? Too short? Too long? Too much detail, not enough detail? Any mistakes I missed? How bad for my first attempt?

Oh, and who can catch all of my hidden references? Or solve the heist note? :) (I am such a total nerd...)

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! I will read what you say to help improve my writing, improve the story to make it more enjoyable, and just talk to people in general!

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "And so we continue"

Disclaimer; I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed, Magic Kaito, or any works I briefly reference/add in/(tie into the story as a teaser for some works I may or may not have plans for) because I love them. No ownership, Please don't sue me! I am innocent until proven guilty! The only thing I am guilty of is being a huge fan!

Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! For all the reviews and follows! It made me so happy, I can't express how much it meant to me to hear from you! When I saw all the reviews and following! Thank you! :D

Reviews;

Guest~If you have ideas, feel free to express them! Write them down, type them out, and build on them or post as it is.

~Conan has not defeated BO, as he will be getting help to defeat them later. Nice idea, but not in this story, sorry. The gang of thugs is a small gang that was defeated by Mouri back before he was the Sleeping Detective, according to me. It is not a crossover between Detective Conan and Cardcaptor Sakura, but there will be references to other works by CLAMP like Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles and more.

Stardustadventurer~Yes, they are from Cardcaptor Sakura.

DaLantis~Ran screamed because she was caught by surprise that something exploded in her face, and the shock set in, kind of slapping her in the face. I was going to leave it open, because some people like pronouncing 'Syaoran' like in Cardcaptor Sakura, or Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles. There is 'Shaoran', 'Syaoran', or 'Xiao Long'. Uh, Kid isn't protecting Ran, but I will get more into Kid and the heist in the this chapter, even add a little more love for CLAMP, so, yeah. I love Ran, I will have her as a main character in my story.

Smiley-Nami~Thank you J I will :D

And I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry, this isn't a very good chapter, I promise to make the next one better! (At least in entertainment context, I can't promise anything as far as improvement of author's voice yet :( )

In the Mouri Detective Agency, Ran was sitting on the floor, looking down at the heist card that had appeared in an explosion from the black cat, and she had just screamed. Feeling better, and calming down after she screamed, she stood up.

'Oh my! What do I do? I need to call Dad!' Ran thought to herself before stopping. 'Wait, where IS Dad anyway?'

Meanwhile, Mouri was with Megure after finally getting his coffee, and was enjoying a conversation with the inspector. Megure and Mouri were having a conversation about how different being a freelance detective is different from being a police investigator, slowly moving away from a previous conversation about women. They were interrupted by Mouri's phone ringing, so Mouri looks down at it, sees that it is Ran calling him, and answers.

"Hello? Ran?"

"Dad! It's terrible! I received a heist note!" Ran yells, partly panicking and partly to get her father's attention.

"WHAT?!" Mouri yells. Megeure stands up concerned.

"What is wrong, Mouri-kun?" Megure asks

"What do you mean Ran?!" Mouri yells into the phone.

"Come home! I'll show you! Where are you anyway?" Ran says, finally getting around to try to satisfy her curiosity.

"I'm with Megure-kebu, but that's beside the point. We will be right there!" Mouri said in a hurry. Mouri and Megure head over to Mouri's Detective Agency in a police cruiser.

Meanwhile, Conan and the Detective League were just released from school, and were all walking to the park by the river to play, while they were discussing the up coming soccer game. As they pass a book store, Ayumi spots a new book by one of her favorite authors, so she pulls the rest of the gang in the book store to wait while she took notes to show her parents later.

While everyone was in the bookstore, they drifted around to look and pass the time. Conan wandered into the language section, and was browsing the shelves when he noticed a strange glow beneath the closet door. His curiosity got the better of him, and as he made his way over to the closet, he could hear movement and voices. He froze to try to make out what they were saying.

"Ouch!" A gruff male voice said lowly.

"We have arrived!" A high-pitched voice proclaimed.

"Oooh~! I wonder what this new world will be like~!" A new male said with a light tone.

"Uh, where are we this time?" A younger male voice said, though it sounded even more muffled than the others, as if it's owner was pressed against a wall.

"It appears we are in some kind of small room!" The third voice said as if he had discovered something amazing.

"No duh! Can we get out already?!" The first voice said angrily.

"I don't know. I wonder, just where are we? What world is this?" The young voice said.

"Hello? Are you alright in there?" Conan asked cautiously. The sounds of shuffling and talking stopped.

"Hello?" He asked again when he received no response.

"Hey you! Let us out!" The first voice suddenly snapped. Conan froze at the sudden loud voice.

"Kuro-pon, don't be rude!" The third voice rebuked gently, before continuing. "Yes, hello? Excuse us, would you be so kind as to let us out of here?"

"Uh, sure. Hold on." Conan said, approaching the door. He noticed it was locked, of course it was, and because he didn't want to get in trouble for picking the lock, or kicking the door down and injuring someone or anything like that.

He called "Hold tight for a second, I'll go get a key or something." Before running off to get the key or help from an employee.

"So…" the fourth voice said uncertainly.

"Uh~Fu~Fu~! Kuro-pun and Shaoran are-" The third voice began to sing.

"Finish that sentence, meet bun, and you will, cut into tiny bits!" The first voice yelled.

"Wah! Kuro-rin is angry!" the second first voice teasingly sang.

"Um, Mokona, can you move? I think your pressed up against the door. Oh, and you may not want to talk. We don't know if you would stand out in this world yet." The fourth voice said.

"Roger!" The second voice, 'Mokona', shouted.

Pause. "So, what do we do now?" The fourth voice asked.

"We wait for the person to come back I guess~" The third voice sang.

Conan ran to the front desk to ask the employee for help. The employee walked back with him to let the people out.

"Hey you in there, we are going to let you out now, ok?" The employee called into the closet.

"Alrighty~" The third voice said.

The employee unlocked the door, and as the door opened, the three men and the "plush toy" fell on top of each other. Conan watched closely, as they groaned and each slowly got up to their feet. The employee looked incredibly confused, as the closet had only one door, so he was wondering how the men got in and managed to lock themselves inside.

Conan was wondering who these people were. There was a tall man with black hair and red eyes, dressed in all black ninja resembling clothing, complete from the black cape to the red mask. A cosplayer? By contrast, there was a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes, with white clothes that seemed better suited for colder weather, with a fur lined cloak with a matching hood. Then there was a small white… plush toy? Robot? Meat bun? Rabbit like creature with a red stone in the center of it's head. Finally, there was a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in black clothing, with a green cloak complete with a hood and goggles.

"Um, who are you and how did you get in there?" The employee asked, torn between being concerned about their health and concerned about how they got in there.

Conan turned to look at the employee, and chirped in a child like voice, "Thank you mister! I was worried they would be stuck in there and become a sandwich!"

The employee looked hopelessly confused. "Uh, sure, kid."

"Conan!" Ayumi called. "Just what are you doing? Come on, let's go!"

"Alright, coming!" Conan yelled back. He turned to the group. "Well? You coming?" He asked.

They turned to look at each other, before shrugging and following the boy out of the store to his friends.

Outside, Conan turned to the group and asked, "So who are you?"

The Detective League turned around as well, and in excitement started announcing their names. "I'm Aymui!" "I'm Genta!" "I am Mitsuhiko!" they yelled. "That's Haibara, and he's Conan!"

"And we are: The Junior Detective League!" Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta yelled together, while posing like "detectives". Haibara just stood off to the side, observing the strangers with little interest. Conan felt exasperated, but brushed it off in favor of watching the group of strangers. Finally, the blonde in white stepped up.

"Nice to meet all of you! My name is rather long, so you can just call me Fai!" Fai said with a smile. Conan immediately noticed how fake it was, but resisted pointing it out.

"The scary man in black over there is Kuro-rin!" Fai announced playfully.

"MY NAME IS KUROGANE! Get it right!" Kurogane snapped at him. Conan flinched back at the sudden noise from the otherwise quiet man.

"The little white one is called Mokona, and this is Shaoran." Fai finished introducing everyone.

"Hello." Shaoran said politely. Conan noticed he seemed quiet, but had a determined air in his posture. Conan thought he seemed rather focused, and felt even more curious as to who these people were.

And, scene! I'm so sorry, but I am leaving it at another cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers, the give readers a chance to look back on the story and mentally explore or prepare for what is to come, while also giving the author a chance to change something in future chapters that reader has no clue about yet! ;)

I will be working on the next two chapters immediately, but I don't know when I will get a chance to post them.

Please leave a review! Comment on how well (ha! Yeah right!) or how horrible (yep.) I am doing so far.

Peace! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry. My last chapter was so horrible, I felt really bad. I could scream how stressed I have been lately and how much work I had to do, but I feel like that would be me just giving excuses. Knowing that there were people that cared helped me so much, so thank you. I can't say Thank you enough._

As the bustle of city rolled by, Conan and the gang lead the strange group of boys to the Detective agency. As they walked, the group was pestered with question after question.

Kurogane clearly grew tired of the kid's questions, and snapped at them whenever they tried to ask him anything. However, Fai and Shaoran were patient and answered as many questions as they could, although Conan noticed sometimes they were vague with their answers.

In return, the Junior Detective league tried to help by answering any of the questions they had.

They learned that the group was traveling from very far away, and that each member of this group came from a different 'place'. By the time they reached the Detective Agency, the Junior Detective League had fun playing word games with Fai, and Conan had started walking next to Shaoran, while Haibara walked next to Kurogane.

"Here we are. Hold on, I'll go up to tell them you guys are here, and show you around." Conan says as he begins running up the stairs. Before he makes it up to the door, however, the police car with Mouri and Megure pull up in front of the house.

"RAN!" Mouri shouted as he jumped out of the car and sped up the stairs. Mouri pushed Conan down, and burst toward the door.

Conan fell tumbling down the stairs, and Kurogane caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Thanks" Conan managed to say, Kurogane nodded and set him down.

The group watched Mouri disappear into the house, and Conan turned to Megure, concerned for why Mouri would be screaming Ran's name. Megure got out of the car, and looked at the strange group of kids and (cosplayers?) men in front of him.

"Excuse us." Megure said, and headed up the stairs. Conan followed closely behind.

"What is happening, Inspecter?" Conan asked. Megure looked down seriously at the boy and simply stated "You will learn soon."

The group followed the boy to the room, and walked in to find Mouri reading the heist note, and Ran looked up in confusion at the amount of people entering the building.

"Hey Conan, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, Haibara and Genta." Ran said faking happiness.

"Hello? How may I help you?" Ran addressing Fai, Kurogane and Shaoran.

"Ran-neechan, they are friends of ours." Conan chirped in a child voice. Ran looked at him uncertainly before smiling at the group and ushering them in.

Everyone was introduced, while Mouri ignored them as he read the heist note and tried to think. Conan noticed him reading the note, and tried to look at it, but Mouri punched him on the head and shooed him away. Conan muttered how stupid the incompetent man was as he walked away.

"So, Ran-one-san, why did Mouri-san run in screaming your name?" Aymui asked.

"Well, I called him to let him know I got a heist note." Ran said sort of sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" All of the Detective League yelled, including Conan, but not including Ai.

Conan immediately runs to snatch the heist note out of Mouri's hands.

"Who is this 'Kaitou Moon'?" Fai asked curiously.

"Isn't it Kaitou KID?" Mouri scoffed. "I don't think so."

Everyone turned to stare at Conan after he said that. "And why is that, Brat?" Mouri asked angrily.

"Well for one, it doesn't have Kaitou KID's signature doodle. Second, it says 'Kaitou Moon', not 'Kaitou KID' or 'Magician under Moonlight', although it does seem really similar. Third, the note itself is written in different handwriting. Fourth, it is not in a similar code style that KID typically uses. Finally, it says 'Daughter of Nyx'. Nyx seems to be a female name, and it clearly states 'daughter', while KID may have dressed as a female many times, it is believed he is a man, therefore it would be 'Son of Nyx', not daughter. That leads me to conclude that the person who wrote this is positively not KID. Perhaps an imposter, or fan?" Conan said, as everyone stared at him.

"As expected of the 'KID Killer'!" Ran broke the silence.

"Wow!" The Detective League awed at Conan, as Haibara observed the group of travelers watching.

"So, if it isn't KID, then who is it?" Mouri asked unimpressed.

"Not sure yet, but give me a moment to brake it down." Conan replied as he thoughtfully scanned the lines of the note. 'It is in the form of a poem, could that be a hint?' He thought.

MEANWHILE

"BAKAITO!" A loud girl voice screamed.

The boy in question had his head down on his desk, tuning out the world.

Aoko was furious, grabbed the closest thing-a book- and threw it at Kaito's head.

Kaito didn't move, didn't reply, didn't even appear to be breathing.

Hakuba and Akako were watching, concerned for the magician. He hasn't prank anyone in days, he just sits there with his head down, ignoring everyone, even the loud Aoko. Everyone could tell that SOMETHING was wrong, but they couldn't get him to talk.

The school bell rings, and poof! Kaito disappears once again in a cloud of magenta smoke, the same way he's been leaving ever since he started acting like this.

Aoko started planning how to get into his house as she walked home from school, but the minute she got home, there was a note taped to her front door.

Don't even think about coming over, Aoko.

-Kaito

 _SO. I apologize for my horrible writing. I have had terrible writers block, but I wanted to try to make you happy. Plus, I feel really bad for not updating for so long. On top of that, I don't feel well :(_

 _ANYWAY. Can you figure out the heist note before the next chapter? I don't think so, especially since the next chapter should hopefully go up in the next three days. Please don't hate me :(_

 _Any ideas what is wrong with Kaito? Or what the heist note means? What will happen to our beloved TRC group? Your ideas may help change my writing ,_ _and give me the inspiration to write more._

 _Please leave me a review and tell me any mistakes I have made! Peace out! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_I said I would! And I did! Here is another chapter! :D_

 _OK, So, I forgot to warn about a few things. So, I will now. Better late than never, right? Haha…_

 _So, I will add some of my own created characters, and there will be shipping. It will start as fluff (I think), and evolve from there. If you don't like the shipping, please let me know. I am flexible with certain pairings, except the main one. I can't reveal anything yet, but it involves Shinichi/Conan. Make of it what you will._

Kaito was laying face down on his bed, ignoring his phone that was screaming of messages. He considered getting up and turning it off, but quickly dismissed the idea.

He sighed. 'My life is going nowhere. I can get shot by Snake or one of his men, I could get caught by the police or a detective-not likely, but still possible-and yet, the biggest problem in my mind is my LOVE LIFE. Ugh, I need help.'

I was in love with Aoko for a long time, we knew each other since we were kids. But, if I told her about my secret life, she wouldn't be happy. Scratch that, she would hate me, then be upset for being lied to for so long, then try to beat me to death. As much as I want to be honest with her, I don't want to hurt her. So I moved on, or at least tried to. She will always be important to me.

After that thought process, my heart decided it wants to cause me even more distress by falling for Conan Edogawa. Not just any kid, a kid with the mind of a teenager. Boy, does Kaito have a problem.

So it is completely understandable for him to question his health, and ignore everyone in favor of struggling to get his emotions and heart in order. Questioning myself about things like: Do I love Aoko enough to let her go? What are these feelings for Conan?

As he is mourning the loss of his heart, Kaito lays on his bed.

Well, wallowing in indecision and self pity never helped Kaito. So, he got up to shut his phone off and turn on the TV, for something to distract him.

On the TV, the news announced that a Thief that called themselves 'Kaitou Moon' has sent a challenge to the great 'Sleeping' Detective Mouri Kogoro and his family and friends are involved. One reporter asked if 'Kaitou Moon' is another name for Kaitou KID.

Kaito jumps in surprise. "WHAT?! I didn't send a heist note!"

Kaito watched as Conan spoke up and said he didn't think so. As Conan explained his reasoning, Kaito felt grateful that the little detective cleared his name. Then felt weird for feeling grateful. Why should he need the cute little detective to clear his name for him? Besides, there is a new Kaitou in town? Could it be his mom messing around again? Well, either way, Kaito knew where he was going. He called Jii.

"Hello, Jii-chan? Yeah, we have some plans to prepare for…"

MEANWHILE

At Mouri Detective agency, Mouri was answering questions from the news. Conan and the kids were looking over the note. Ran had gone out and gotten news clothes for the group of travelers.

Fai was now dressed in light gray work out clothes, Kurogane was dressed in all black shirt and jeans, and Shaoran was dressed in green shirts and black slacks.

Ran was chatting with Fai, Kurogane was sitting near Haibara, and Shaoran was near the group of kids.

Shaoran watched as the kids laid out several pieces of paper, grabbed a computer, and began decoding the note.

Conan was writing things down, asking the others to look information up, and silently put the pieces together.

No one noticed how furious Conan was becoming until he started scratching his head and grinding his teeth frustrated.

Conan noticed the stuff animal that the travelers brought almost seemed to be watching them. Huh, creepy.

Conan was trying to determine what the 'Orchid Princess' and 'lonely knight' could be. There was no close by art work or jewels with the name 'Orchid' or 'Princess' in their names, and the 'lonely knight' clearly refers to one person who can find this castle in the 'Land of Dreams'. He started feeling very frustrated.

Ayumi was reading from over his shoulder when she asked, "Could the princess be Ran one san?"

Conan froze, then turned to Ayumi. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Ran one san's name means Orchid, doesn't it? And if she's in the castle, that makes her a princess!" Ayumi said happily.

Genta and Mitsuhiko began a conversation with her about how she was right or wrong, as Conan considered it. Conan overheard Mistuhiko say, "Well, if Ran-san is the princess, then Shinichi-san must be the knight, right?"

Conan turned to them with wide eyes, before looking back at the note and writing more notes down.

Finally, Conan felt like he understood at least half the heist note, and though he still felt frustrated that he didn't understand the rest, he felt like he needed to voice his reasoning. He didn't like part of it, but if it was true, what could he do?

Finally, Conan motioned the Detective Group into a huddle to explain that he was going to share his information. The group splits up to gather everyone together.

Conan stood, surrounded by Mouri and Ran, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ai, Shaoran, Fai, Kurogane (Mokona on Kurogane's head),

"So brat, what do you want to say?" Mouri asked, glaring down at the little detective.

Conan pasted on a child like smile and began.

"Well, I was thinking, the heist note is in the form of a poem, and even written in cursive. It looked like some kind of hint. So we looked up things that have to do with poems, and Greece was known for having preformances of plays and poems before an audience."

"So?" Interrupts Mouri.

"Hold on a minute Dad," Ran reprimanded. "Go on, Conan-kun."

"Thank you Ran ne chan. As I was saying, it seemed like a reference to Greece, so we were looking at information about Greece when I noticed there was a Greek Goddess by the name of Nyx."

"The name mentioned in the heist note!" Megure realized.

"Exactly. So, Nyx is the Goddess of Night, which means little, except we know that this 'Kaitou Moon' has a reason for calling herself 'Moon' with a connection to 'Night'. As I said there is a connection to Greece, which leads me to believe when she says 'I await our dances', she means we all will be characters in a play. The 'Orchid Princess' could be… Ran ne chan."

Everyone turned to Ran. "I can see this…" "Makes sense…"

"So I am a part of this Kaitou's plan?" Ran asked calmly.

"No, it seems you are the target." Conan says while flinching.

Silence. Then, "NO!" Mouri shouts. "NOT MY DAUGHTER! KAITOU MOON CAN GO-"

"Mouri! Calm down, we are not finished." Megure interrupts.

"Then, there is the part of the 'evil demons'. I was wondering, could that be the gang members that the anonymous information warned you about, inspecture?"

Megure looked thoughtful, but then asked "How would Kaitou know about that?"

"She may have been watching, she may have warned you herself, who knows? I'll be sure to ask." Conan narrowed his eyes as his bangs started to cover his face, all serious.

"Also, Mitsuhiko brought up a valid point, of the 'lonely knight' being Shinichi-ne san."

"Eh?!" Ran looked at the kids. "Could that be true?"

"Possibly, we are not sure."

"Then why does it say 'she can be found seeking sanctuary in…' blah blah blah?" Mouri asked.

"Because, if she really is protecting Ran, then she is saying where Ran will be hiding to keep her safe."

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT FOR ONE SECOND!" Mouri shouted. "Megure, I need your help to protect my daughter, please."

Megure nodded. "This Kaitou Moon is still a thief, and there are supposed criminals after her, so we will protect her, Mouri-kun."

Shaoran, Fai, Kurogane (and Mokona) began to pack up. Ran noticed and asked if they were going.

Fai smiled and said "We wouldn't want to be in the way. Besides, we want to explore."

"But it is dark out side now, why don't you explore tomorrow?"

They turned to each other, considering turning down the offer, before agreeing.

Mouri was too busy making defensive plans with Megure to notice.

Across the street, a black ally cat is watching everything with startling alert amber eyes.

 _And… Um… Yes! Conan got to do some detective work, the detective gang helped out (I don't want to call them the detective boys because I am a feminist and believe it is not only inaccurate but unfair.), and some more hints! I feel bad for torturing Kaito, but he will get better. I mean, he should, depending on multiple facters… What do you think? Stupid? Yeah…_

 _So in the next chapter there should be multiple meetings! Like: Conan meets with the two Kaitous, Kaitous meet each other, the TRC meet a OC, and foreshadowing!_

 _I will try to include the whole heist in a chapter, which will make it a really long chapter, so no promises of when it will come out._

 _I have life, school, and stress/drama family to worry about, ok?_

 _I hope you enjoy it so far, please leave a comment if you did. Question: would you prefer if I list my answers to your comments in A) the chapter you commented on, B) the next chapter, or C) through PM? Let me know!_

 _Thank you so much for reading! It means so much to me_ _J_

 _Peace out, my beautiful people!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

The day of Kaitou Angel's heist notice. 7:30 in the morning, the sky is littered with fluffy clouds, a slow breeze barely moving them.

Shaoran, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona walked around Tokyo, absorbing all of the culture. Looking at all the tall buildings, each comparing them to worlds they came from and places they've been.

"So Meat Bun, why are we in this world exactly?" Kurogane fired the question at Mokona.

"Fu~Fu~Fu! There's somebody powerful here!" Mokona sang with a giggle in the end.

"What ever do you mean, Mokona?" Fai asked.

"Somebody in this world has magic power! And they're really really strong! We should talk to them!" Mokona bounced with every sentence.

"Why?" Kurogane asked. Shaoran was reading a map and only half paying attention to the conversation. He was slowly drifting away from his friends.

"Because Yuko said so one time! She said that if we ever ended up in this world, to look for the 'magic detective'!" Mokona said sadly at the mention of the Space Time Witch.

"Well, then, we have a goal! Find the Magic Detective!" Fai sang happily, in an attempt to distract the sad Mokona. It worked, as Mokona agreed with a wide smile.

"And how do you propose we do that, magician?" Kurogane demanded to know.

"Well, I don't know, but I suppose we will find out. Now won't we, Kuro-pon?" Fai sang teasingly.

"MY NAME IS KUROGANE!" Kurogane yelled, but not as loudly as he normally would have. People were starting to look at them funny because he shouted.

Meanwhile, Shaoran wandered away from them, head burrowed in the book that had a map and details of good tourist attractions, as he struggled to read the 'letters'.

He walked several blocks, into a park, before bumping into someone who was walking their dog through the said park. He quickly apologized, embarrassed, then pauses to look around where he is.

He realizes he has no idea where he is, because he doesn't know how long he's been walking for. Shaoran felt stupid, walking for so long. He also felt incredibly lucky, because it's a miracle he didn't get hit by a car or something.

He sat on a bench, watching kids play and smiling at how cute they were. He tried to find any landmarks that could identify where he was, but the thing was he could on read bits and pieces of this world's language. Not good.

Just as he was ready to give up, a girl came up to talk to him.

The girl had long bright blonde hair, with deep green eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with gray sweatpants. She came up and started talking to him, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. He shrugged helplessly, and she tilted her head, looking at him with large eyes.

Shaoran was ready to give up and start walking the way he came when he heard "Are you lost, mister?"

What?! Someone just spoke and he understood them! He turned back to the girl with wide eyes.

She looked at him curiously, then asked again. "Are you lost?"

Shaoran was shocked, but recovered quickly. Could Mokona be near by?

"Um, yes, I am. Can you tell me where I am?" Shaoran asked uncertainly.

"Sure." The girl said with a reassuring smile. Shaoran felt better, thinking maybe he found a new friend, but he noticed something. He listened to other people talk, like the kids yelling at each other, but he couldn't understand them. Then how did he understand the girl? Could she possibly speak his language, from his world? No way.

The girl patiently waited, as he got up and looked at the map again for where he had been seperated for his friends.

"My name is Shaoran." He introduced himself.

"Hello Shaoran, I'm Hana." She replied, before asking questions. Eventually, she seemed to know where he was talking about, and lead him back. The place was emptier than before, and Shaoran quickly heard the difference as he became able to understand people again. Before he knew it, he heard "Shaoran!"

Fai, Kurogane and Mokona were running up to Shaoran and Hana. Shaoran felt better seeing his friends, but wanted to talk to Hana some more.

"Are you alright, Shaoran?" Mokona said worriedly.

"Where did you go?" Kurogane asked. Not angrily, not concerned, almost curiously.

Fai, on the other hand, was observing the girl. He was shocked, but quickly recovered before anyone noticed. The girl noticed him watching her, and smiled at him.

"Hello, my name is Hana. Nice to meet you." She said with a bow.

"Nice to meet you. I am Fai, this is Mokona, and Kuro-puu." Fai sang.

"It's Kurogane! How many times-" Kurogane started, but was cut off by a small giggle from Hana.

"Eh? Fai, is it alright? To let Mokona…" Shaoran asked uncertainly.

"It's alright. She would know already. Isn't that right, Hana-chan?" Fai asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Know what? That Mokona here is a creature of magic, that you all aren't from this world, and that you're looking for something?" Hana suggest innocently. Shaoran as shocked, Kurogane was alarmed, and Mokona squealed. Fai merely continued to smile.

"Who are you, brat?" Kurogane asked, considering being threatening to scare answers out of her.

"Oh, no need for harsh words, Ninja. I am a part of your future, past and present. To you right now, I am the present. Later, I will be a part of your past. In the farther future, I will be apart of your lives then as well. It is quite an interesting subject, time." This girl said, in a serious tone that clashed with the smile on her face.

"What is up with your disguise, miss? You used magic to change your appearance, and I am willing to bet 'Hana' isn't your real name." Fai stated.

"Ha, you caught me there," 'Hana' said, raising her hands up in a "Don't shoot" way. "Relax, all will be made clear in time. Haha. Oh, and your time in this world is nearly up. I suggest saying farewell and leaving, before you become stuck here." She warned.

"Wait, what?" Shaoran asked. The girl merely smiled and waved goodbye. She turned around, and as fast as they could blink, she disappeared in the crowd.

"Magic, detective, hm?" Fai muttered to himself. Kurogane was looking for the girl, Shaoran and Mokona were amazed at the magic trick.

ELSEWHERE

"Jii-chan, relax! It's just a quick visit!" Kaito tried to reassure the older man over the phone as he wandered through Beika.

The older man began to speak, but Kaito cut him off, saying "Later, Jii-chan!"

Kaito hung up, stuffed his phone in his pocket, and looked around. He didn't often come to Beika, but he knew his way well enough to get by.

While Kaito wandered toward a certain Detective Agency, his shadowing follower moved to interupt him. Before he could get very close, Kaito found himself standing with his back facing someone who held a weapon at his back. The weapon poked him forward, guiding him in small movements.

Kaito decided to go along with it for now, saying nothing and calmly moving as directed by the gentle nudging at his back.

Finally, in a park, the weapon pressed against his back and a voice as smooth as cream said "I expected nothing less from Kuroba-sans son. Would you prefer to be called 'Kaito', 'Kuroba', or 'Kaitou KID the 2nd'?"

Kaito fought back the shiver that went down his back at those words. "Well well, Kaitou Moon, I'm impressed with your knowledge. I go by many names, take your pick, mi'lady. And what would you prefer I call you?"

"Moon is fine, for now. Later, you will know me by a different name. But then again, 'today isn't tomorrow or yesterday'." She quoted, as if it were an inside joke. The words nagged Kaito, seemingly familiar, but before he could pursue the thought, he was aware that the weapon on his back disappeared.

He turned to hear "We will meet again, Kaitou-kun. Our next meeting will be less care-free, I'm afraid. Please, for today consider leaving Beika and returning home?"

Kaito was left alone in the park, head wandering over their conversation. A grin split across his face. "Now what could she mean by that?" He mused out loud.

MEAN WHILE, Later In the day (A couple hours after Kaitou KID meets Kaitou Moon)….

"Ran! You are to not leave this house! We are preparing defenses against this criminal to protect you." Mouri told Ran.

"Relax Dad, the note says she is going to protect me. Besides, I am capable of protecting myself." Ran says assertively.

"But…" Mouri starts to say, then was interrupted by Takagi. "Mouri-san! Over here!"

Mouri jogs over to Takagi, Megure, and Satou, while Ran and Sonoko huddle in the corner. Police were swarming the house, trying to find the ways the Kaitou would try to enter and exit from, so they know the weaknesses. Conan was wandering around, listening to the police theories and creating his own. Mostly though, he was asking questions to himself. The rest of the Detective Gang left, kicked out because they got too many police to complain about how they were under their feet. Mouri was all too happy to kick them out, especially out of the way.

In the end, the police were positioned in pairs at all entrances and exits, to keep things simple yet covered. (Conan kept his complaints to himself about this plan.) Ran assured everyone that she was fine, but no one would listen. Satou placed Conan next to Ran, as the "Kid Killer", because apparently now he could defend people from any thief. ("Nope!" Conan thought, but didn't object out loud.)

At Noon, everyone was eating, when Ran left to use the toilet. Se once again got a surprise. An owl flew in and exploded into orchid petals, a note forming from those petals. Ran wasn't as surprised this time, and she snatched the note as it was drifting down.

"Dear Princess,

I must inform you that our dance shall occur later today, but please have your little friend with the old mind solve this little riddle;

"An enemy as old as time

Not one with a bottle's sin

Nor a barnyard's chase

But from the Sleeper's past

They have come to collect the debt

In red stains and fear

Beware the Shadows"

I will try to help, think of me as an new/old friend.

Sincerely, Kaitou Moon

Ran was confused. 'What could any of this mean?'

Ran returned to everyone, still looking down at the note. Conan didn't pay attention to it at first, until Sonoko asked Ran about it. Ran showed it, first to Sonoko, then to her dad. Her dad snatched it up, and read it aloud. Conan tried to take a look, but Mouri hit him on the head and told him to beat it.

Conan ended up snatching it when no one was looking. Everyone started sharing ideas, and Conan was reading it and playing with several ideas in his head. He asked so many questions in his head he didn't notice a shadow leaking from the window until it was too late.

The lights shut down. A woman screamed.

"Hello everyone! I am honored that you would take the time out of your busy schedules to meet me! Allow me to put on a show for you, to try to entertain you. I would hate to disappoint." A smooth voice, flowing like water, spoke from all around.

"Who the HELL are you?" Mouri yelled.

"Ran!" Sonoko yelled when she couldn't find her friend.

"Sonoko?" Ran called out uncertainly.

Conan looked up to see everyone disappearing into the dark, one by one, until it was just him, Ran, and… A black cat?!

Conan stared at the cat, and… The cat stared back! 'Black cats… supernaturally known for being bringers of bad luck, misfortune or even death.' Conan thought.

The cat seemed to wink, then turn tail and run out the door down the stairs. Conan pulled Ran out with him, following the cat.

"Conan-kun? Wha- Why are we following a cat?" Ran asked, before falling silent and simply following. Conan wondered briefly what his face must look like before he pushed the thought aside and focused on not loosing the cat.

'Sure, follow a cat. Why not.' Ran thought to herself. 'This is just the sort of thing Shinichi would do.'

…

'Wait, what was that?'

 _Uh…._

The cat lead them down a couple streets, before turning one corner. As Conan and Ran turned the same corner as well, the cat was gone. They were at some kind of park.

"Well great, now what?" Conan muttered.

Ran sat on a bench, tired from running and stress. Conan, meanwhile, pulled out the note and reread it. As if reading it a second time would help him understand all the lines.

"Your welcome." A voice said behind Ran. She jumped, and whirled around to look at who spoke.

The woman who stood in the shadows was beautiful. She was dressed in black tights with a silver dress. On her dress there were outlines of wolves that seemed to move with her. Her shoes were black high heels, with a white butterfly on the side of each. She had a full black cape, with a matching top hat, like a true magician. The woman's face was hidden behind a mask. The mask was silver with blue designs around the eyes and cheeks. But the most outstanding feature of her was her hair. It was long, straight, and jet-black. It was so long that it hung past her ankles.

The woman approached and bowed before her, her cape pooling around her. "The one and only. At your service, Hime-sama."

Ran frowned. "Would you stop calling me a princess please? I am no princess, I'm just a girl."

"Oh, you don't understand. Being a princess has nothing to do with your social power. At least, in my opinion. It is about your actions. And besides, in this play, you are the star. Now come, Hime, we must be off." Kaitou Moon chuckled, before whisking Ran off her feet and carrying her, princess style.

"Hey! W-wait!" Ran tried to protest.

"The demons had originally planned to strike at 7, but with police crawling everywhere they moved their plans up to 2. I won't risk your safety." Kaitou Moon said, as if that explained everything.

"Huh?!" Ran started to protest some more, but then: "RAN!"

Conan was looking at them, shock written clear on his face, until he started running. Kaitou Moon lightly laughed.

Across the park, opposite of Conan, he saw Kaitou Moon and Ran standing near each other, but he also saw a group of 4 men dressed in black running toward Ran. One of them pulled out a gun, the other a length of rope.

What?!

"Gentlemen! I wish I could welcome you to a show, but I'm afraid our time together is rather short. I will be seeing you again soon, not to worry!" Kaitou Moon proclaimed with a wink.

Before Conan could make it, a whirlwind of silver feathers whipped around the two girls. By the time the boy made it across the park, the girls were gone.

 _I'm back! Am I better than before? No. Not my writing style, but I do feel better. It's December where I am, which means presents! But I hate the cold, so… conflicting emotions. Plus, stress. Yuck._

 _Thank you for all the reviews and requests! As far as all of the requested pairings, I will get around to all of them! Some my be one-sided, or subtle, or something. But, well… I'm trying, ok?_

 _And Thank you to guests who leave a name! I appreciate it :D_

 _So, as far as answering reviews, If there is something I feel I should address personally I will PM you, unless you're a guest. If it's a mistake, I will correct it and thank you in the chapter editing._

 _I'm tired, I tried so hard for days trying and trying to finish this… Still not happy, but it's getting close?_

 _I'm running out of things to say, or I'm forgetting. If I'm forgetting, please feel free to yell at your computer, and/or me in the reviews. Ha._

 _PS. Yes this is a repost._

 _Either way, Peace out my people! ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

Conan slowed down before he reached where Ran and Kaitou Moon disappeared. He saw the group of men, and quickly jumped to hide in the bushes.

Conan watched as the men stopped, out of breath, and started swearing in English. Conan's instincts told him to hide and observe. So, naturally, he watched the group of men.

The biggest group member was buff, but short. The second member was lean, like a willow. The third was really short. The fourth… Wait, where did the fourth go?

Too late. Conan tries to turn around, only to be picked up by the back of his shirt. He starts to yell and thrash about. The man holds one hand over his mouth and one arm around his body, pinning Conan to him.

Conan noticed that on his hand he had ink stains and cuts on the tips of his fingers. He noticed that the man also had green stains on this sleeves. Before he could notice and catalogue more information, the man holding him knocked him out. Conan's last thought was that he failed to protect Ran.

ELSEWHERE HALF AN HOUR LATER

Ran opened her eyes, only to see a blood red curtain obscuring her vision.

"Relax, Hime-sama. I want you to watch the show from a safe place. I hope you enjoy." A voice said, speaking from the speaker to Ran's left. Ran turned from side to side, trying to see where she was. She seemed to be in a theater seat, the ones on the side of the theater. What were they called? Balcony seats? Like the ones that the old men in The Muppets would call insults and jibes from, or something like that. Ran realized that she was tied to her chair at her wrists and ankles. It wasn't even uncomfortable. Ran saw that her bonds were made of a soft material, and was light green.

Before Ran could think anything else, suddenly a screen popped up in front of her, and on the screen a video started to play. Ran watched in shock as Conan was shown on the video, tied up, and a voice in the video said: "We have the boy. Give us the girl, or he dies. You have five hours." Before cutting to black again.

The words echoed in Ran's head. 'Give us the girl, or he dies…' Ran became very cold. She pulled at her bonds, but to no avail. They refused to free her.

"Please! Release me! I need to go!" Ran screamed, looking around.

"If I did release you, what would you do? You do realize, they mean to kill you, to get back at your father, right?" Kaitou Moon's voice changed. It was almost… tense.

Before Ran could wonder on that, Kaitou quickly said, "Don't worry. I know how to handle the situation. It will be resolved quickly."

ELSEWHERE ANOTHER HOUR LATER

Kaito was walking to the train, still frustrated by what had happened.

He was across the street from the station entrance when he noticed a black cat staring at him. It was startling, to say the least. He bent down as the cat walked toward him, then saw a white letter in the cat's mouth.

The cat gave him the letter by setting it down before him and meowing up at him, tail twitching from side to side. He got the message and picked up the letter. As soon as his fingers touched the letter, the cat bolted across the street. He looked up in time to see the cat's tail vanish under a car.

He held the letter in one hand as he took out a letter opener (small knife). He sliced the top open, and watched as a flower bloomed into existence. The flower was a pure white lily. That said only one sentence. Each word was on a separate petal.

'We need your help, Kaitou KID.'

 _I'm sorry for being gone for so long. I've been drowned in real life problems. But you don't need to listen to me complain._

 _I'm back though! Am I better than before? No. Not my writing style, but I do feel better. I've been busy, and now I am able to juggle multiple challenges. I will be improving slowly, literally and literally. XD_

 _Thank you for all the reviews and requests! I will get around to all of them! Some may be one-sided, or subtle, or something Probably fails on my part. But, well… I'm trying, ok?_

 _And thank you to guests who leave a name! I appreciate it! :D_

 _So, as far as answering reviews, If there is something I feel I should address personally I will PM you, unless you're a guest. If it's a mistake, I will correct it and thank you in the next chapter._

 _I'm tired, I tried so hard for days trying and trying to finish this… Still not happy, but it's getting close? It's short I know, but I wanted something else to let you know I was back. Plus ya' know, suspense. Is this convincing?_

 _Thank you for favoriting and following! Please leave a review?_


	7. ConanXAi (Sort of)

_Author Notes:_

 _LunaraGK had commented that this story should be moved to the Crossover section. I agree, but I had tried to find out if I could cross it over with multiple stories. My research was clearly unsuccessful. Does anyone know if I can? If not, should I move it to crossover with CLAMP? I don't know… please help? I think I will cross it over with Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles. Unless someone has a better idea._

 _Also, for ship requests, I think I will place them in separate chapters that way I can title the chapter with the ship. OK?_

 _I'm terrible at this whole 'deadline' thing apparently, so can I get some advice? I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry._

Chapter 7

Is anyone even here? Does anyone care?

Conan X Ai - Requested by 'kaito' the guest.

Conan woke with a headache. Now, considering his history of why he had a headache, he thought of possible scenarios to explain said headache before he opened his eyes.

The first thought he had was : "I got kidnaped again?"

The second thought he had was : "Oh great I did get kidnaped again didn't I."

The third thought he had was : "Man could they be any more cliche?"

He was tied to a chair in a dark warehouse that was clearly run down, where the slim sunlight rays leaked through cracks in the ceiling to illuminate boxes covered in tarps.

His glasses were crooked, but that was only annoying, because he didn't need them to see.

His hands felt numb, but he could move his fingers, so he hasn't been like this for long.

He could feel his feet, and his shoes were still on his feet. His belt was gone though, that was worry worthy. His badge and wristwatch were still there too.

So first, let's try to get out. He wiggled, tipping the chair slightly, but pulled on his wrists, cutting off circulation. So, not a good idea.

Then he tried to use his legs to wiggle the chair off balance. No go.

Perhaps, he should call for help?

He managed to wiggle his badge out of his pocket and hold it up.

"Hello?"

"Kudo-kun?"

"Ai? You there?"

"Obviously."

"Well, um, I need your help. Can you get a ride from Professor? Can you use the spare glasses to track my badge? I'm kinda tied up…"

"Oh? The little detective is tied up? Stuck his nose where it didn't belong again?"

"Well, what else is a detective supposed to do? Wait, why did anyone else respond?"

"I heard what happened, so I asked them to turn the badges in for repairs."

"Oh."

"I'm with Professor now. We are on our way. Shall the confession and lecture wait until we meet in person or shall I deliver it now?"

"Oh shut up." Conan suddenly sneezed.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I think I was left out for so long I caught a cold."

Ai didn't respond.

"Ai?"

Silence.

"Ai?"

Thirty minutes later. Conan was now faced with an annoyed Ai and a worried Hagase (professor).

Before Conan could get a word out, Ai walked up to him. He closed his eyes, expecting a yelling for being careless, but instead felt a hand on his forehead.

He opened his eyes to see Ai scowling at him while feeling his temperature.

"Uh…"

So sorry, fighting my writers block took forever, and I'm still not happy. But before I knew it, it was way too long before I updated. I will get around to every request. Please review. Peace out.


End file.
